


Unbekannte Nummer

by SchmokSchmok



Series: mlb appreciation week [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Matchmaking, Texting
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Nino steckt Adrien Marinettes Nummer zu. Sie schreiben.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: mlb appreciation week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900054
Kudos: 1





	Unbekannte Nummer

**Author's Note:**

> **CN: Essen (referenziert)**

M O N T A G

**Unbekannte Nummer** • 20:20 Uhr  
Mein Kumpel hat mir gestern die Nummer einer hübschen, jungen Dame gegeben. Jetzt frage ich mich doch, _wie_ hübsch diese Dame ist.  
 _Spam_ | _Blockieren_ | _Hinzufügen_

**Die Schöne(?) Unbekannte** • 20:21 Uhr  
Soll ich Dir ein Photo schicken, oder was denkst Du? Ich kenn' Dich nicht mal!

**Unbekannte Nummer** • 20:21 Uhr  
Aber wir können uns doch kennenlernen. ;)

**Die Schöne(?) Unbekannte** • 20:23 Uhr  
Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das möchte.

**Die Schöne(?) Unbekannte** • 20:23 Uhr  
Wer hat Dir überhaupt meine Nummer gegeben?

**Unbekannte Nummer** • 20:27 Uhr  
Mein Ehrenkodex verbietet mir auf diese Frage zu antworten.

**Die Schöne(?) Unbekannte** • 22:08 Uhr  
Alya hat mir gesagt, dass es Nino war.

**Unbekannte Nummer** • 22:10 Uhr  
Oh …

**Unbekannte Nummer** • 22:15 Uhr  
Verrätst Du mir wenigstens Deinen Namen?

**Die Schöne(?) Unbekannte** • 22:17 Uhr  
Nein.

**Die Schöne(?) Unbekannte** • 22:22 Uhr  
Aber Du kannst mich Ladybug nennen.

**Unbekannte Nummer** • 22:23 Uhr  
Freut mich, Ladybug, ich bin Chat Noir.

M I T T W O C H

**Chat Noir** • 7:58 Uhr  
Guten Morgen, Milady.

**Ladybug** • 8:02 Uhr  
Guten Morgen. Milady?

**Chat Noir** • 8:10 Uhr  
Ja, ich dachte, das passt zu Dir.

**Ladybug** • 8:12 Uhr  
So, so.

S A M S T A G

**Chat Noir** • 12:32 Uhr  
Guten Morgen, Milady, ich hoffe, Du hattest eine angenehme Nacht.

**Ladybug** • 12:38 Uhr  
Für einen »guten Morgen« ist es aber reichlich spät. Was hat Dich gestern so lange wach gehalten?

**Chat Noir** • 12:39 Uhr  
Ich hab' an Dich gedacht. :3

**Chat Noir** • 14:13 Uhr  
Lady, das war nur ein Witz.

**Chat Noir** • 14:14 Uhr  
Antwortest Du mir nicht mehr?

**Chat Noir** • 14:20 Uhr  
Lady??

**Ladybug** • 14:51 Uhr  
Sorry, meine Eltern brauchen am Wochenende manchmal Hilfe.. Warum sieht Dein Smiley so seltsam aus?

**Chat Noir** • 14:52 Uhr  
Das ist eine Katze! c:

**Chat Noir** • 14:52 Uhr  
Du lebst also noch bei Deinen Eltern?

**Ladybug** • 15:00 Uhr  
Das hab ich nicht gesagt.

**Chat Noir** • 15:06 Uhr  
Irgendwann erfahr' ich schon, wer Du bist.

**Ladybug** • 15:08 Uhr  
Das werden wir ja sehen.

S O N N T A G

**Ladybug** • 7:30 Uhr  
Guten Morgen, Kitty-Cat.

**Chat Noir** • 9:12 Uhr  
Guten Morgen, warum schreibst Du mir um diese Uhrzeit?

**Ladybug** • 9:20 Uhr  
Ich weiß nicht, mein Wecker hatte grade geklingelt.

**Chat Noir** • 9:21 Uhr  
Also war das erste, woran Du heute Morgen, nach dem Aufwachen, gedacht hast, ich?

**Ladybug** • 9:24 Uhr  
Haha, sehr witzig.

D I E N S T AG

**Chat Noir** • 13:18 Uhr  
[Bild eines Handrückens, auf dem ein Marienkäfer mit fünf Punkten krabbelt, am Ringfinger ist ein silberner Ring]  
Musste an Dich denken. ;)

M I T T W O C H

**Ladybug** • 12:46 Uhr  
[Bild eines weißgetünchten Lattenzaunes, auf dessen steinernen Pfeiler eine schwarze Katze mit grünen Augen liegt, im Hintergrund sind Blumen und ein zitronengelbes Haus zu erkennen]

**Chat Noir** • 12:50 Uhr  
Oh! Ich fühle mich geehrt!

**Chat Noir** • 12:50 Uhr  
Wie lange hast Du gebraucht, eine schwarze Katze zu finden?

**Ladybug** • 13:14 Uhr  
Ewigkeiten.

**Ladybug** • 13:14 Uhr  
OH MEIN GOTT! Das war nicht an Dich gerichtet!

**Ladybug** • 13:14 Uhr  
Das hätte an Alya gehen müssen!

**Ladybug** • 13:15 Uhr  
Ich hab' die Katze zufällig entdeckt, als ob ich erst auf Suchaktion gegangen wäre!

**Chat Noir** • 13:18 Uhr  
Ist okay. ;)

**Ladybug** • 13:20 Uhr  
Was soll das zwinkernde Smiley?

**Ladybug** • 15:51 Uhr  
Chat??

F R E I T A G

**Chat Noir** • 17:21 Uhr  
Glaubst Du, es wäre an der Zeit, dass ich endlich erfahre, _wie_ schön die Dame ist, mit der ich seit fast zwei Wochen jeden Tag schreibe?

**Ladybug** • 17:29 Uhr  
Oh, definitiv nein.

**Chat Noir** • 17:32 Uhr  
Irgendwann, Milady, irgendwann.

S A M S T A G

**Ladybug** • 4:20 Uhr  
Chat? Bist Du wach?

**Chat Noir** • 6:30 Uhr  
Milady? Alles in Ordnung? (Ich hab' geschlafen!)

**Ladybug** • 6:31 Uhr  
Ja, ja, alles bestens. Ich kann nur nicht schlafen. Was machst Du um diese Uhrzeit?

**Chat Noir** • 6:47 Uhr  
Ich habe recht früh einen Termin. Warum konntest Du nicht schlafen? Sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?

**Ladybug** • 6:50 Uhr  
Ach, ich weiß nicht. Kopfdrehen, Du weißt schon. :)

**Ladybug** • 6:51 Uhr  
Was hast Du denn an einem Samstag um diese Uhrzeit für einen Termin?

**Chat Noir** • 6:59 Uhr  
Wenn ich Dir das verrate, dann wird es zu einfach für Dich. ;)

**Chat Noir** • 7:00 Uhr  
Wenn Du reden möchtest, dann bin ich da. Du kannst über alles mit mir reden, ja?

**Ladybug** • 7:41 Uhr  
Ja, ich weiß.

**Ladybug** • 7:44 Uhr  
Danke.

S O N N T A G

**Ladybug** • 19:11 Uhr  
[Bild eines blauen Auges, das von dichten schwarzen Wimpern umgeben ist, helle Haut]

**Chat Noir** • 19:12 Uhr  
Ist das das, das ich glaube, dass es ist?

**Ladybug** • 19:17 Uhr  
Es ist ein Puzzle. Und das war das erste Teil.

F R E I T A G

**Ladybug** • 16:02 Uhr  
Fragst Du Dich manchmal auch, ob wir uns schon einmal begegnet sind?

**Chat Noir** • 16:10 Uhr  
Ja. Manchmal schon.

**Ladybug** • 16:12 Uhr  
Und zu welchem Ergebnis kommst Du?

**Chat Noir** • 16:13 Uhr  
Nein, aber ich würde es unglaublich gern ändern.

**Ladybug** • 17:21 Uhr  
Bald.

D O N N E R S T A G

**Ladybug** • 22:48 Uhr  
Samstag nächste Woche. Wäre Samstag okay für Dich?

**Chat Noir** • 22:50 Uhr  
Perfekt, Milady.

**Ladybug** • 22:51 Uhr  
Marinette. Ich heiße Marinette.

**Chat Noir** • 22:51 Uhr  
Freut mich, Marinette. Ich bin Adrien.

S A M S T A G

**Adrien** • 16:36 Uhr  
Und, schmeckt Dein Eis?

**Marinette** • 16:36 Uhr  
Du sitzt neben mir, warum fragst Du nicht einfach?

**Adrien** • 16:37 Uhr  
Ich dachte, Du würdest Dich so wohler fühlen.

**Adrien** • 22:04 Uhr  
Es war ein schöner Abend, Milady.

**Marinette** • 22:05 Uhr  
Ja, das stimmt. Es war wirklich schön.

**Adrien** • 22:05 Uhr  
Darf ich Dich zum Abschied küssen?

**Marinette** • 22:06 Uhr  
Ja.


End file.
